When Vampires Get Bored
by MadTwilighter
Summary: What happens when vampires get bored? Well, when Alice Cullen is involved, things start getting interesting pretty quickly...
1. Chapter 1

When Vampires Get Bored…

What happens when vampires get bored? Well, when Alice Cullen is involved, things start to get interesting pretty quickly…

**Hiya! This is my 3****rd**** fanfiction! Please read it and review so I know what I need to improve on!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from it. (How unfair!)**

**Chapter 1: I am so bored. B-O-R-E-D!**

Everyone was bored. Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the couch, half watching a re-run of a football game. Edward was sitting at his piano not playing anything. Rosalie was reading a fashion magazine and Carlisle and Esme were reading books in Carlisle's study. And Bella was singing.

"I am so bored. B-O-R-E-D! I am so bored. B-O-R-E-D! I am so bored. B-O-R-E-D!" Bella sang to the tune of 'I am so smart'.

"Bella, would you please stop singing." I asked nicely.

"Nope." Bella said popping the 'p'. "I am so bored. B-O-R-E-D! I am so bored. B-O-R-E-D!" She sang smirking.

"Bella! God help me if you don't stop singing I will take you shopping!" I threatened loudly. She was starting to get on my nerves.

"I am so b…" Bella quickly stopped singing. "Well what can we doooooo?" Bella whined. "I am so bored!"

Suddenly I had an idea. "I know what we can do!" I exclaimed. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

We all crowded around where I was sitting, suddenly interested.

"Yeah that's a great idea!" everybody except Bella cheered.

"Again?" she asked.

"Yes. You're playing and there's no way out of it." Bella shut up, knowing who would win the argument.

"Okay! Before we start, what rules need to be clarified?" I asked everybody.

"Bella can't choose Truth!" Emmett called out.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Bella yelled back at him.

"Dare's can't take more than an hour to complete!" Rosalie said.

"What happens if you forfeit?" Edward asked.

"Good question." I thought for a couple of seconds. "I'll order a couple of pizzas and if you forfeit you'll have to eat a slice."

Everybody pulled a face. Especially Rosalie, who really hated human food.

"Should we video it and turn it into a clip?" Jasper asked.

"That's a great idea!" I ran over to Jasper and he picked me up in a hug.

We gathered our things and assembled again in the lounge room. I sat next to Bella to make sure she didn't escape. The three boys sat on the three seater and Rosalie sat on the single seater with the handheld camcorder.

"Okay!" I yelled over everybody's talking. "Who's going first?"

"Emmett's going first!" Emmett started waving his hand in the air.

"Okay Emmett. You go first. Who are you going to choose?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Bella," he said waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh crap." said Bella.

"Since you can't choose truth,"

"Here it comes" said Bella sarcastically.

"I dare you to…"

**So what does Emmett dare Bella to do? Find out in the next chapter! Please review with Truths and dares that you want to see the characters do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! How was my first chapter? Keep reading if you like, it's only getting better!**

**Disclaimer: Why can't I own Twilight? Instead the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 2: Let the Dares Begin!**

"I dare you to do a nude run down the hill and back at human pace!" Emmett obviously thought that this was a bad dare.

"God Emmett! You are so immature!" Then I saw something click in Bella's mind. "Oh my God! You just wanna see me naked!" Bella yelled at Emmett laughing.

Rosalie glared at Emmett and I winked at Jasper to tell him to use mood control on Bella.

"Well," Bella said coyly. "I guess I could make this fun." Bella winked at Edward. I saw what she was planning, and I thought it. When Edward saw what I was showing him, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. I giggled.

"Come on Eddy, Rose. I have a bit of running to do."

"Can I come too?" Emmett asked enthusiastically.

"No you can watch the video later," I said to him.

Pulling Edward by his collar, Bella, Edward and Rosalie disappeared around the corner and I started to monitor the situation from my mind.

Bella walked into a closet with Edward following closely on her heels, which she was actually wearing. She undressed quickly but then started making out with Edward.

"Ah-hem" Rosalie coughed from outside. "I believe that the dare was to do a nude run, not to have sex in the closet."

We all started laughing and the pair emerged from the closet slightly ruffled and embarrassed.

"On your marks, get set. GO!" Rosalie called. She had the video camera and was recording Bella and Edward, who had decided to run with her.

About ten minutes later, they returned wearing a little less clothing. Bella sat on Edwards lap, and he started to kiss her. I cleared my throat.

"You guys can finish your game of Sex in the Closet AFTER this game of truth or dare is over. Bella, your turn to choose and you can't dare Edward to have more sex with you." That was not something I wanted videotaped.

"Oh.' Edward and Bella both sighed. "It's not fair that you can see what I'm going to do." Bella pouted. "Oh Kay, Rosalie. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Rosalie said. She always chose dare.

"Well then, I dare you to go to that bar down in Forks with the creepy bartender and lap dance with him, after Alice dresses you as a hooker!" Bella smiled at Rosalie.

"What!" Rosalie screeched. "#^(&%$%&*&*(*&(^&%$%#%#$%! That guy is even older than me."

She was not happy but I sure was. Bella was my favourite sister. It was going to be fun dressing her as a hooker.

"It's either that or the pizza." Bella smirked at Rosalie.

"Okay but you'd better watch out Bella Marie Cullen." Rosalie glared at Bella. Oh yes this was going to be fun.

**Do you like? Review with more truths and dares and I'll keep writing forever!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! This is my 3****rd**** Chapter already! I'll probably only update in the morning before school so enjoy what you've got. **

**Just a short disclaimer saying that I will never own Twilight no matter how much I wish!**

**Chapter 3: Rosalie Has Some Fun**

Looking through my closet I tried to think of the most sluttish outfit that I could find. In the end I came up with a see through, midriff baring lace top with a scarlet red bra underneath and a pair of ultra mini hipster tight hotpants. Some holey ripped fishnets completed the outfit.

"Are you done tormenting me yet?" Rosalie asked sarcastically rolling her eyes and sending off 'mega-bitch' vibes.

"Almost," I chirped slapping on some red lippy that matched her bra. "Okay! I'm done now!" Rosalie rolled her eyes again. Bella stood smirking in the corner, videotaping the whole affair. She was definitely enjoying this.

"Go hop in Alice's Porsche." Bella instructed. "I'll be down in a minute." Then she looked me straight in the eyes, bending down a bit so that she was the same minuscule height as me.

"Alice." She said seriously without a hint of the usual Bella sarcasm. "Is this a good idea, or will Rosalie, like, eat me afterwards?'

I snickered as I replied. "No, Rosalie won't eat you, but when it gets around to her turn to dare you, well lets say, it ain't gonna be pretty." I smiled and Bella gulped.

We ran down to Larry, Alice's Porsche, where Rosalie was already waiting in the backseat. Bella and I hopped in the front and we drove down to 1 Leg Bills.

As Rosalie walked into the bar, Bella and I peeped from around the corner, and we watched.

"Hey Frank," Rose said flirtatiously. She walked in behind the bar.

"You're not allowed back here!" the bartender protested feebly as Rosalie sat on his lap. He looked so shocked I thought that he was going to have a heart attack. Rosalie continued to lap dance with him for two minutes. I wasn't sure if he was enjoying it or not.

Just as quickly as she had arrived, Rosalie jumped up and left the bar with a swish of her long, blonde hair.

"Bella Marie Cullen. I will hate you for the rest of eternity!" Rosalie hissed in Bella's face. I laughed openly. Rose was such a drama queen.

"You too, miss Fashion Queen." She snarled at me. "You are responsible for this!" She pointed to her outfit.

We got in the car and drove home. Rosalie quickly got changed and came back downstairs, where the boys were watching the playback on the camcorder.

"OI!" Rosalie yelled loudly. "It's my turn. Alice, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I said and then gulped. That was a really bad idea. Even pizza may be better then what Rosalie had planned for me. I guess she really did want revenge on me and Bella.

Rosalie grinned evilly at me as she said: "Alice. Go get that diary of yours."

**So how does Alice react? Keep reading and reviewing to find out! Sorry for the shorter chapter. I also had to do my history homework as well as writing this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back again! I really like this one so I guess I'm probably going to just keep writing it until I think of a better one. This disclaimer says that MadTwilighter will never ever ever ever own Twilight and that she shouldn't waste coins in wishing wells hoping for it. **

**Chapter 4: What Diary?**

"What diary?" I asked. My diary was personal. And by personal I meant X-Rated.

"You know," Rosalie said teasingly. "That pink book with the glitter sequins all over it. The one that says 'ALICE'S DIARY' on it in purple bubble letters. That book that I saw you pasting in pictures of you and Jasper…" I gulped. How did she know all that about my diary? I bet she even knew where I hid it.

"She set up a spy cam in your bedroom." Edward piped up. He was so annoying.

"Oh just shut it Edward. And keep out of my head!" I shouted at him crankily. Then as I started to walk up the stairs, singing the Barney Theme Song in my head so he wouldn't be able to see where I put it.

I walked into my room, and after I had found, and disabled the spy cam Rosalie had put in there, I retrieved my diary, holding it tightly to my chest as I went downstairs.

"What do you want me to do with this? I asked. As soon as the answer clicked in her mind I saw it.

"No fucking way!" I exclaimed. This was going way too far. "I am not starting a blog called 'My Innermost Secrets' and posting the entire contents on it for the entire world to see. No. Fucking. Way." Rosalie smirked at my outburst. She obviously thought that eating pizza was worse than what she did but I was in a better position than her. There weren't going to be any videos of me dressed like a hooker on YouTube.

"You had better pass me the ham and pineapple then." Pizza was definitely better than sharing my innermost thoughts.

Rosalie handed me the pizza and I selected a piece. 'A small piece for a small person." I declared. Emmett taped the look of disgust on my face as I quickly finished the small greasy piece. I don't know how the humans ate stuff like this. It made my hands all greasy. Rosalie was scowling. She knew I had gotten the better of her.

"It's my turn!" I said cheerfully. I thought quickly in my mind to which I would pick. Who was I going to dare? "Emmett? Truth or Dare?" I already knew that he would choose dare. He hadn't chosen truth in 65 years. He had never turned down a dare either. He had re-enacted an episode of 'The Fairies,' been a transvestite stripper and sung every song in the Sound of Music consecutively.

I knew that this would test his dare ability. I was going to dare him to make out with the hobo that lives outside Walmart…

**Is Emmett going to rock his boat the other way? And what will Rosalie think? Will Walter the hobo enjoy it?**

**Well peeps. That's all from me for now. Keeping reading and reviewing. Twilight out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh My God! I can't believe how many of you have made this cheap story a favourite and added it to story alerts! To disclaim, I hereby propose that I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Boo Hoo**

**Chapter 5: Which way does your boat rock?**

"So Emmett," I said teasingly, getting to the point in a roundabout way. "I dare you to… make out with the hobo who lives behind Walmart!"

"What!" Emmett screamed, his voice going up an octave. "Okay I'll do it!"

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"No he is not sure." Rosalie glared at me, and then at Emmett. "If you make out with him, I will not have sex with you for **5 WEEKS!**"

"I believe his name is Walter." I chirped, knowing I was not helping one little bit.

"Not helping Alice." Rosalie glared at me again. I searched into Emmett's future and giggled, although the tiniest bit disappointed. I thought this might break the resistance of his dare ability, but unfortunately it hadn't. Rosalie wouldn't be happy with his choice.

"Okay Alice. What car are we going in?" Emmett was raring to go, ignoring Rosalie's bitchy face.

"We'll go in Edward's Volvo, if that's alright with Edward. It might be a bit suss if we took Larry out twice in one night." Edward nodded his approval and I set off down the stairs to the garage.

"Rose," Emmett said lovingly. "You can come too if you want."

"No way in hell am I coming to see the gay affair you're gonna have with… Walter!" Rosalie spat out the hobo's name like it was a piece of trash.

"Kay Rose." Emmett returned to his cheerful state. "Bye! Luv ya!"

We got into the car and tuned to an appropriate song. It was _Love Game_ By Lady Gaga. I jammed along to the song quietly, but Emmett just seemed to be getting more and more nervous.

"Alice," Emmett asked, sounding a bit queasy. "Which hobo is this? Meaning what does he look like?"

"Well," I laughed. "Walter has long frizzy salt and pepper hair, with a matching beard. He hardly ever wears a shirt, and he sleeps on that mouldy old mattress, or in the dumpster."

Emmett just looked at me truly frightened.

"And, um, do you know his sexuality?"

This was the fun part. "I actually think he's gay! From what I've seen he sure seems to be." Emmett now looked like he was about to pee his pants.

We pulled into the car park behind Walmart and looked around. Walter was nowhere to be seen! I searched into the future and saw that he was about to fall into the creek and drown.

"Emmett!" I screamed. I wanted to help Walter, but we didn't have much time. The hobo death toll was really rising because of vampires. "He's about to fall into the creek and drown!"

"Does that mean I don't have to kiss him? Score!" Emmett punched the air.

"No! It means you have to hurry up and get in the car so we can go and save him from appearing on the HDT!" I screamed at him from inside the car.

"What's the HDT?" He asked once he was inside the car.

"Hobo Death Toll." I answered in a serious voice, although slightly panicked. "Large numbers of hobo's death's are from vampire attacks. When we get to the creek, Walter would have just fallen into the creek. You're going to have to jump out of the car, dive into the creek and pull him out." Emmett nodded, taking in all my instructions. "Then you're going to have to kiss him." I added devilishly.

"Oh man! Why do I have to kiss the hobo?"

"You said you were going to do it." I reminded him cheerfully. "Look on the bright side. At least he'll be clean now." Emmett just looked at me sarcastically.

We arrived at the creek and I saw Walter go in. Emmett jumped out of the car, dived into the creek and pulled him out.

"Thank you." The hobo puffed. What can I do…? His words were cut off by Emmett's lips on his.

"Yay!" I squealed softly, while catching all of it on tape. Emmett quickly hopped back in the car.

"You are one dangerous pixie." Emmett said threateningly. "One day you'll pay. And you'd better be glad that we can't catch AIDS because I'm pretty sure that guy had them."

We drove back home and pulled up in the driveway. "Now it's my turn." Emmett laughed.

**I like this. Do you like this? Me thinks you should review coz I have to go to vocal group! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been so long since I've last updated- I went on school music camp. I promise I won't take as long between chapters next time!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, the wonderful genius that she is, is the owner of Twilight. Not Me **

**Chapter 6: Guy Action**

We walked inside and sat down. Everyone was sitting expectantly, waiting for us, except Rose who had disappeared to the sanctuary of her closet. She was very pissed.

"Tell us EVERYTHING!" Bella was bouncing up and down on the couch beside Edward.

"Well," I said, and then changed my mind. "Emmett will tell you." I winked and smiled at Emmett who poked his tongue out at me.

"Whatevs little sis." Emmett play punched my arm and launched into his story.

"Now it's my turn," he added at the end of his story. "I dare Edward to make out with Jasper for a whole minute!"

"NO!" Everyone except Emmett started screaming.

"Don't do it Edward!" Bella squealed, restraining Edward in a hug.

"Jasper!" I yelled. "Don't you dare succumb to this event!" I couldn't bear to let my man do…ugh. I didn't even want to think about it.

The guys broke from our grasps and shrugged.

"Why are you going to do this?" I wailed.

"I really don't like pizza." Edward said coolly.

"Hey!" Bella exclaimed. "You ate pizza for me once!"

"Shut up!" Edward nudged Bella.

I turned on the video camera and said "If you really must start now." At the moment their lips locked, Esme and Carlisle walked into the room.

"Oh my!" Esme fell back into Carlisle's arms.

"What are you boys doing?" Carlisle asked matter-of-factly.

"We're playing truth or dare." I chirped. "Want to join? Oh and you guys can stop now. The minutes up." I added to Edward and Jasper, who were still locked at the lips.

"Okay we'll join. But we're not making out with anyone but each other." Carlisle said, kissing Esme playfully.

"Ew!" we screamed. "Parent PDA!"

"What?" Esme asked. "You guys do it all the time! In the living room, which is something I'll have to remind you not to do."

"Sorry Esme." We did all make out and do stuff in the living room.

"Where's Rose?" Carlisle asked. "I would have thought that she would play."  
"Well," I started to explain. "She got REALLY pissed when I dared Emmett to make out with the hobo who lives behind Walmart. And she's hiding in her closet."

"Fair enough." Esme said. "Whose turn is it?"

"Mine." Edward stated. "Jasper. Truth or Dare."

"Umm." Jasper stalled. "Dare?"

"I dare you to… hmm?" Edward racked his brains for something nasty. Since Esme and Carlisle were down here now, we had to monitor the ratings of the dares down to 'parent level.'

Then Rose appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"I believe you need my help for a dare." Edward nodded.

"Well," she said twirling some hair around her finger. "There are plenty of clothes that I've discarded in my closet that need to be worn, and I'm pretty sure the shops are still open…" I laughed at Rose's idea. Edward was definitely going to take it.

"Great idea Rosalie!" Edward exclaimed. "Jasper, I dare you to let Rosalie and Alice dress you in Rose's clothes and then go down to the shops and sing 'I'm a little teapot' with ALL the actions!"

"Oh man!" Jasper complained.

"Come on Jazz. Follow us." I pulled Jasper into Rose's room and pushed him in the direction of the closet. This was gonna be a fun dare.

**Did you like it? Please review even if you didn't. I need some things the characters can do, because I'm running out of ideas. (hard to believe but true.) Keep R&Ring!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I've had some more ideas from readers and I will try to integrate those into my stories. THANKYOU! **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the owner of the characters that are running around and doing stupid things in my story.**

**Chapter 7: I'm a little teapot!**

"Now Jasper," I said in my evil pixie voice, "what are we going to do to you?"

"Nothing, much. I hope." Jaz said nervously. I could feel the nervousness radiating off him. He was definitely worried.

"Well, we'll see," I assured him. "Rose!" I yelled. "Jasper needs dressing! Where are you!"

"I'm here, gosh, don't yell so loud Alice." Rosalie appeared at my side holding an armful of clothes.

"What did you bring?" I asked her.

"I brought a frangipanni print maxi dress, a selection of hippy bangles, and this old bohemian style handbag." Rosalie seemed contented with her choices.

"Always the handbag," Jasper muttered under his breath.

"What was that Jasper? You want us to do your makeup too?" I asked knowing perfectly well that that was not what he said.

"What! No fair! They can't do that can they Edward?" Jasper protested.

"Actually," Edward said from where he was lurking in the corner. "I think it's a good idea. Go to town girls."

I snickered evilly under my breath and started work on Jasper.

"Tada!" I said as Jasper emerged from my inflated bathroom. "You look very pretty!" I said to him kissing him on the cheek. And he did. We had used fluorescent green and blue eye shadow, with matching eyeliner and nails. He looked beautiful.

"Come on." Edward complained. "Get in the car. Everyone's coming this time. And cut the lovey dovey crap." Edward scowled.

"Ha! You're just jealous that this isn't you and Bella." I poked my tongue out at him as I ran to the car with Jasper in tow.

"Tell me why we're doing this again?" Jasper asked me and Edward as we pulled into the mall's car park.

"Because I dared you to," Edward said.

"And you agreed to it." I finished.

"That was stupid." Jasper muttered.

We navigated Jasper into the shopping centre and towards the stage, where the rest of us were waiting.

"What took you guys so long?" Bella asked.

"Well, Jasper wouldn't stop complaining, and some of the Quileutes asked for a picture."

"Which Quileutes?" Bella now sounded interested.

"Embry and Quil." Bella sniggered.

"I guess you'll have a new Facebook picture now Jasper." Bella said amused.

Jasper walked up on stage and began to sing;

'_I'm a little teapot short and stout._

_Here is my handle and here is my stout._

_When I get all steamed up hear ME SHOUT!_

_Tip me over! Pour me out!"_

Some little kids' had begun to gather around the base of the stage watching and copying his actions.

"Encore!" I yelled from behind the camera.

"Do Incy Wincy!" Edward instructed.

"Fine." Jasper grumbled before launching into his next song.

'_Incy Wincy spider ran up the water spout._

_Down came the rain and washed poor Incy out._

_Down came the sunshine, to wash the rain away._

_And Incy Wincy spider ran up the spout again.'_

"Woo!" We Cullens all cheered as Jasper got off the stage.

"Now it's my turn." Jasper smirked.

"Esme Truth or Dare?"

"Dare?" Esme said uncertainly.

"Okay. I dare you to go up to a guy in a night club, dirty dance with him, then smack his butt and walk away." Jasper crossed his arms and stood intimidatingly over Esme.

"Okay." Esme said defiantly, impressing me with her determination not to get poned by her 'children'. Then I dissolved into hysterics as I saw the future.

Poor, poor Mike Newton.

**Did you like it? I put Mike Newton in it. And a spoiler for the future. The Quileutes aren't that far away. Please review. It washes away writers block. It's like a Panadol for writers block. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I've been kinda busy. It's that dreaded time of year- assignment season. Please keep reading and reviewing.**

**Chapter 8: I'm bringing sexy mums back**

"Do I really have to do this?" Esme protested as we arrived at NiteRide, the only nightclub in Forks.

"Yes. Yes you do." Jasper and I said in unison. I pushed her through the door, and flashed a smile at the bouncer, who was melted in a pile at Rosalie's feet.

"Whatever." Esme said sarcastically, and gave me her grumpy mother face.

As we entered the club, Justin Timberlake's 'Sexy Back' was playing. _The perfect song,_ I thought to myself. I sat down at the bar and turned on the camera.

"See that blonde over there?" I pointed towards a built blonde, dancing with a couple of early 20ish girls on the dance floor.

"Yeah." Esme answered. "The one with the red shirt?"

"Yep." I said. "Off you go. You know what to do."

Esme reluctantly swayed onto the dance floor and I climbed up onto Jaspers lap to get a better position with the camera.

"Hey sexy," Esme said coyly, now swaying in time with the blonde.

"Whoa! Hey." The blonde, who just happened to be Mike Newton, the guy who liked Bella back when she was human, turned around to see Esme dancing with him. He could barely contain himself.

"How are you?" Esme said pulling out moves I didn't know my 'mother' had.

"Fine when you're with me baby."

Esme and Mike continued to dirty dance for a while but then the music began to fade. A voice started to boom over the loud speaker.

"AND FOR OUR DANCERS OF THE NIGHT, CAN THE BLONDE IN THE RED SHIRT AND THE BRUNETTE IN THE TIGHT AQUA DRESS PLEASE MAKE THEIR WAY UP ON STAGE!"

I looked at Jasper and stifled a giggle. This wasn't part of the dare but we both knew Esme couldn't refuse now. Esme and Mike made their way on stage, where a person was waiting.

"Here is your prize." The guy said. "A key to the bar lounge private suite. You guys can have some 'private time' in there."

The crowd oohed and whistled, and Esme started looking more and more mortified.

"Come on baby" Mike whispered to her.

Regaining her cool Esme just said, "Nah, I've got places to be and people to see. Bye." She winked and kissed him on the cheek, then sauntered off.

Esme reached the rest of us and half-smiled. "That was kinda fun. Let's go home. And by the way, it's my turn. If you remember our last game, I do not dare lightly!"

I laughed at the memory of last times truth or dare.

"_Okay Edward, Truth or Dare?" Esme asked._

"_Um, Dare?" Edward said._

"_Okay." Esme laughed. "I dare you to be the model in one of Alice's makeovers." She laughed again as I jumped up in glee._

"_Thank you Esme! I love you so much." I engulfed her in one of my famous hugs and ran upstairs to retrieve my suitcase of makeup and hair products._

_Edward looked as pretty as a princess when I had finished._

"Come on, lets get home." I yelled out.

Everybody piled in the multiple cars and drove home.

**Who's Esme gonna dare and what will be the end result? Read the next chapter to find out! I think I won't post another chapter until I get 25 reviews so remember to review! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Readers Of When Vampires Get Bored! This is another chapter just because I love you!**

**Esme: MadTwilighter, Truth or Dare?  
Me: Um, Truth**

**Esme: Do you own Twilight, or any of the characters?**

**Me: No. **** Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Esme: Now start the next chapter!**

**Chapter 9: And that's what happened…**

Jasper and I were the last ones to arrive, and the rest of the Cullens were already assembled in the lounge.

"Now," Esme started. "Bella, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Bella said, shooting her famous Bella pout. "I don't trust you guys anymore. The stuff you get each other to do." Bella kept muttering and snuggled into Edward who kissed her head.

"Well Bella. Then this would be a perfect time to tell us all how my pillows of mine got destroyed on Isle Esme. You know, on your honeymoon." Esme smiled warmly and Bella looked mortified. If she was still human she would have turned a deep beet red from embarrassment.

"Well, we were…" Edward butted in, to save Bella from embarrassment, and trailed off when he saw Esme's face.

"Is your name Bella?" she asked sternly.

"I'm married to a Bella." Edward said, channelling smart-arse.

"But YOUR name isn't Bella is it?" Esme raised an eyebrow at him.

"No." Edward looked down at his feet.

"You were saying Bella?" Esme continued to prod Bella for answers.

"Um, well… we were, um… doing, um, stuff?" Bella could barely speak for embarrassment.

"What kind of, stuff?" Esme was not going to let this go.

"Um, the kind of stuff that…um, Rose and Emmett do all the time."

"Yeah? What is it that Rosalie and Emmett do all the time?" Esme smirked at Bella.

"Um…" Then I saw what Bella was going to say next. There was no way she was gonna pin this on me.

"It's all Alice's fault! If she hadn't packed all that black lace lingerie then Edward wouldn't have had so many problems resisting!" Bella pointed at me.

"Don't try and get out of this by pinning it on me!" I poked my tongue out at Bella.

"Fine." Bella was finally facing her truth. "We were, we were, having… sex." The last part was a whisper so low that I could hardly hear it.

"You were what?"

"Having sex." This time it was loud enough for our vampire ears to hear it.

Esme looked confused. "But that doesn't explain how my pillows got destroyed."

Bella then unexpectedly laughed. "Oh that. Edward thought he had hurt me so he decided to bite a pillow or two. I can't believe you never told her that." She added to Edward softly.

"That's not as kinky as what I was thinking." Emmett added. "I thought you were like, having nude pillow fights." I stifled a giggle as Rose whacked him over the head with a random pillow that was lying on the lounge, which burst into white fluff.

"I just had the best idea EVER!" I did. "We can keep playing Truth or Dare later, but for now, I call PILLOW FIGHT!"

"Woohoo!" Emmett really loved pillow fight. He was such a kid at heart. The game then got underway.

When you've got a mind-reader, an emotion changer and a future teller, pillow fight get pretty amusing. Edward sees inside your head to see what you're going to do, Jasper convinces you that you don't really want to hit him and as for me, I know your every move. Then I saw the perfect opportunity.

Rose and Emmett had disappeared behind the couch and were sucking face. I drenched my pillow with water and then crept up behind Rose. The pillow landed smack bang right on the middle of her head and burst into a million wet feathers.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH ALICE CULLEN! I HATE YOU! YOU. GOT. WET. FEATHERS. STUCK. IN. MY HAIR!"

"Oops." I smiled my cute smile but it didn't really work.

"HEY EVERYONE! IT'S MY TURN!" Bella shouted loudly.

"Okay, okay." Everybody grumbled and sat back down on the couch, except for Rose who stalked back upstairs to go hide in her closet.

"My turn." Bella pouted. "Alice Truth or Dare? And by the way, there are no more forfeits.

" Dare." Bella was tame; she wouldn't do anything bad to me. Then I saw what she was going to do. I guess she really did hate Bella Barbie…

**Sorry, it's a bit of a cliffie but I really have to do my homework. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers. You are who makes this story stay alive! Thanks to RJRRAA and catchick10 for regular reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! (I bet you thought I had been turned into a vampire! Don't worry. If I ever turn into a vampire I will turn you too! ****) This is my 10****th**** chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I pledge my alliance to Stephenie Meyer, the greatest writer in America and will acknowledge her ownership of twilight.**

**Chapter 10: I really hate Bella Barbie**

"Alice," Bella said slowly, dragging out the torture.

"I dare you to…" she smirked at me.

"DON'T SAY IT OUT LOUD! MY EARS WILL FALL OFF!" I started sobbing. Why was Bella so mean?  
"What's wrong with her? Rosalie asked.

"I don't really know," said Emmett.

"Edward?" The whole family looked at Edward.

"She's seen the dare and it turns out Bella is showing a new leaf." Edward said shrugging.

"I DARE YOU TO," Bella said over the growing murmur. "Put all of your clothes and makeup into your closet, and then set it on fire." Bella crossed her arms over her chest and smiled as the Cullens patted her on the back.

"Never! You can't make me do that!" I collapsed on the carpet.

"Actually," smart-ass Edward interrupted. " Under rule 36 made up by you in 1937, if you have agreed to a dare before you hear it, it is your own fault if it is something you don't want to do and you have to suffer the consequences of your choices." I knew that rule would come back to get me.

"You know Bella," Emmett said. "I didn't think you had it in you! Bella is getting best dare of the night award. None of us have ever had the balls to make her do that. Although we've all thought it. Alice can be scary." I was now hyperventilating and in some state of muteness.

"Yeah," Esme interrupted. "What are we going to do with her? She's in shock or something. Can vampires even be in shock? Carlisle, you'd better help her."

"Okay." He said reluctantly. "Alice," he said to me softly. "I understand that this is traumatising to you, and there are millions of dollars worth or couture in your closet, but you need to take a deep breath, get up and complete the dare."

"Okay…" I said softly before realizing what I had said. "I mean no!"

"Do you need some help?" Bella asked. "Because I would willingly help you light the match and chuck it in." Bella laughed. I was really starting to hate the slag-bag.

"Actually, you can spare me the torture of having to do it myself. Come with me Bella."

"Edward has to come too, to make sure you're not hiding anything from getting burnt." Bella pouted a bit again at Edward.

"Okay." Edward sighed as we trudged towards the stairs. When we reached the stairs, I stopped still in my tracks.

"I can't do it! " I cried, collapsing at the base of the stairs. I really loved my clothes.

"Come on!" Bella sighed. "I'll carry you." Before I could protest I was being carried in Bella's arms and at vampire speed, I was in my bedroom facing my wardrobe holding a box of matches.

"Hey!" I protested. "How did I get up here so fast?" I didn't remember anything.

"When I picked you up you blacked out." Bella shrugged. "Now is all your stuff in your closet?"

"Yeah. It actually is." I was past the point of no return. Then I had the best thought. MAJOR SHOPPING TRIP! "But there is something I want to save."

I walked into my closet and started searching. It had to be somewhere. There was this time where Emmett went through a 'superhero' phase, and had made himself a spandex suit that was three sizes too small. Bella wouldn't want that burnt. I might even incarnate it…

"I'm back." I scooted out of the closet and stood in front of Bella.

"What do you have to save?" She asked sarcastically. I whispered in her ear and she laughed.

"Okay you can save that. Here's your match." She handed me the match which I set on fire and chucked into my closet barely caring anymore.

"Edward. Monitor the fire. When it's sufficiently burnt the stuff put it out."

Bella and I walked back down the stairs laughing. Oh yes, Emmett's superhero suit was getting a new life, but not necessarily with it's previous owner…

**Did you like? Please review. If you read it only takes 2 seconds compared to the reading time. (BTW I'm a review addict and only you clicking on that small button can cure me for a minute)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so so so sorry! I haven't updated in ages because my computer got a virus and I had assignments and I was updating my other story… So I will make this chapter extra long to make up for it. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my random imagination, not Twilight… **

**Chapter 11: CARL!**

"What have you got there Alice?" Jasper asked.

"It's a secret." Then I changed my mind. "Actually, it's a factor in my next dare. Carlisle? Truth or Dare?"

"I guess you already know." My adopted father replied.

"Okay!" I smiled brightly. I really was in a happy mood now. "I dare you to put on Carl, Emmett's old superhero suit, 'fly' to Jacobs and bring him and Nessie here while acting like a superhero!" I almost shouted the last bit. Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"Okay," he said unwillingly.

"CARL!" Emmett screamed and fell to my feet tugging at the piece of Lycra in my hands.

"Emmett get a grip of yourself." I tried to shake him off but he was holding on too tight.

"CARL!" Emmett screeched again.

"Rosalie! Get Emmett off me!" It was getting hard to breathe, not that I needed to, but though. Rosalie came into the room.

"Okay. Anybody who doesn't want to see this though shut your eyes."

I saw what she was gonna do and shut my eyes giggling.

"Emmett…" Rosalie said flirtatiously. Emmett looked in her direction and she lifted her shirt up. Flashed him fully. Emmett's eyes widened and he released me. He went over to Rosalie and hugged her.

"The power of the body." Rosalie looked at me and shrugged.

"Well I know who wears the pants in your relationship." I said.

"Or doesn't" Rosalie added under her breath. I rolled my eyes.

"Here you go Carlisle." I threw him the suit and he caught it.

Carlisle emerged from the hallway closet a couple of minutes later looking, well, obscene. The suit fitted him properly as opposed to how little of Emmett it covered.

"I'm ready to go." Carlisle announced while we were holding back giggles. He strode onto the street and did a fake superman run. The silver cape of the suit flew behind him.

We followed Carlisle down the road into Jacob's street where he and Nessie were. We got to their front door.

"To infinity and beyond!" Carlisle yelled knocking their front door open. 'Oops' I thought when I saw the scene. Nessie was sitting on Jacobs lap and they were making out. I laughed when Edward growled.

Jacob and Nessie broke apart embarrassed.

"Oops…" Nessie trailed away blushing. She squiggled to the other side of the couch.

"Carlisle what are you doing?" Jacob questioned.

"Saving the world from evil!" Carlisle shouted.

I was impressed. He really was taking this seriously. He picked up Nessie under his arm and she fitted quite well. She hadn't grown much more than me, which made it good for sharing clothes, but made her look even smaller under Jacobs near 7".

We followed them back to our house with Jacob in the rear. He would follow Nessie anywhere. Carlisle was first inside and before any of us had even sat down, he was in normal clothes. He shuddered.

"I don't know why Emmett has such an attachment to the thing. It is bloody uncomfortable." Carlisle shuddered again. "I'm just glad nobody from the hospitable saw."

"Okay! Back to business!" I yelled over the murmurs of the room. "It's Carlisle's turn to dare or truth somebody. Carlisle, over to you."

"Hmm…" Carlisle said rubbing his chin. "Jacob. Truth or dare?"

Jacob muttered something under his breath about not wanting to play with a bunch of leeches.

"Dare. Give me your worst." Jacob said sarcastically.

"Okay. I dare you to kiss Rosalie!"

Hisses came from everywhere in the room, the loudest from Rosalie.

"There is NO way I am kissing that disgusting mutt!"

"There is no way I'm kissing that psycho blonde!" Jacob and Rose said at the same time.

The next loudest hisses came from Emmett who was wearing Carl disturbingly, and Renesmee.

"Jacobs mine." She whined. Nessie pouted. Bella went and stood next to her, putting her arm around her.

"You don't wanna know where her mouth has been." Emmett warned. I shuddered at the mental image that created. Then I had a vision of what he was planning for her. If I could have I would have vomited.

"EMMETT!" I screeched. "Keep your disgusting plans to yourself."

"Sorry little sister. Just think of Edward and how he would see that." Then I looked over at Edward who was lying on the floor in shock. I giggled.

"Okay." Then we remembered the dare.

"Guys." I started. "They still have to do the dare."

The room was filled with an awkward silence.

"A gay baby was just born!"

We all glared at Emmett.

**Did you like it? It was a bit longer than normal. Sorry for the cliffy but I just HAD to put that gag joke in. Anyway, I would like to get to 40 reviews before I do the next chapter. **

**Love and Twilight, MadTwilighter.**


End file.
